Wishes
by ByakuyaBaka
Summary: The only thing I hear is Tsunade's voice calling after me before I rush to my death, determined to save his life. [NaruSaku]


_**Sakura**_

_Don't think. Act._

The three words rung in my head as I ran through the forest, in pain from the wound on my lower back. I glanced at the blonde beside me, wondering what he's thinking, what exactly was going on in his mind.

His eyes were red.

I knew that Naruto was the container for the Kyuubi; I had learned it a while ago. He had attacked me while he was out of control; I had even known it then. I wasn't afraid of him, no matter how terrifying he could be.

Naruto's eyes turned to me. Oops, busted.

I wouldn't look away. It was true I felt a little embarrassed, being caught staring, but looking away would prove that I was afraid of him in this state.

Naruto turned away. I was thankful, and turned my eyes back on the road. The hotel we were staying at soon came into view, with Hatake Kakashi and Tsunade waiting in the front. Tsunade had a worried look on her face. Kakashi's face soon followed as he noticed Naruto's red eyes, and my blood trailing them. We came to a halt, and were standing in front of them, me being exhausted.

"Naruto! Sakura! What the hell happened?" Tsunade caught me as she fell towards the ground, to tired to hold myself up.

Yes, what did happen?

"Sakura-chan got wounded in the ass." Naruto. You dumbass.

--

We were walking in the woods. We had been patrolling all afternoon, for one certain man.

_We had been sent by Godaime to hunt for Sasuke again, having received information where Orochimaru might be. However, she sent herself as well, to make sure if we found them, she would rid due of Orochimaru. She put Shizune in her place while she was gone. _

_Naruto and I were laughing at a joke he just said. I can't remember what it was, as I think on it now._

_Our laughing stopped, however, when kunai and shuriken flew out at us. We easily dodged it, of course. _

_We took out kunai of our own, ready to attack. We thought we were ready for anything, but what we weren't ready for, was who walked out of the forest._

"_Sasuke." Naruto gritted out of his teeth. _

_My heart stopped, for just a minute. The last time we saw him was 2 years ago, when we were 15. I had tried to attack him, but failed. I was always the weak one._

_He smirked at us; actually seeming surprised we dodged the weapons. The smirk showed satisfaction. Satisfaction for what? His suck ass throwing skills? _

"_Naruto. Sakura." He says, acknowledging our presence. _

_That was the last thing we heard him say, for an explosion came soon after. We jumped out of harms way, or serious harm for that matter._

_Otonin jumped out at us, attacking. _

--

Tsunade nodded, showing she understood.

Kakashi motioned for us to go up into the room, so we could be treated with whatever injuries we had. I had no more chakra to heal my injuries, so they are just as bad as when they were given to me, or even worse. I had wasted most of my chakra healing Naruto's wounds. The Otonin did something so that whatever wound they gave Naruto, Kyuubi couldn't heal.

I blushed at the memory of taking Naruto's shirt off to heal one of his more serious wounds on his chest. His torso was nicely built.

I do not like Naruto, however. I was just complimenting his body. He may be handsome, but he's still the same annoying Naruto I've known sense I was 12. I don't like him…do I?

"Sakura-chan…you're boob is bleeding too."

No, I don't.

--

Tsunade knocked Naruto out as soon as we got to our room. He wasn't out of control with Kyuubi's power, but it was still there. She had said she didn't want to risk it, so she just simply knocked him out, so when he would wake up, he would be normal again.

She started checking his wounds, finishing whatever ones I didn't completely heal.

"Sakura." Kakashi was talking to me.

"What?" I snap/moan at him. I'm in pain. I'm bleeding, pretty bad might I add. And I'm tired. Leave me alone.

"What happened with the Otonin that 'caused you 2 to get hurt so severely?" His voice had concern in it. I liked that.

"Strong. Very strong. _Perverted._"

Naruto laughed. He must have woken and heard me. I glanced at him; his eyes were no longer red, but a blue as the sea.

"Okay, Sakura." Tsunade walked over to me. "You're turn."

I glanced at her, wondering why she didn't treat me first. I was the one bleeding to death. Jerk.

She looked at me and told me to take my clothes off, so she could examine better. I stared at her for a minute, as if I'm saying "No way in hell."

"Damnit Sakura." She mumbled as she took out a kunai and ripped my clothes off of me. All that was left on me was bandages binding my breasts and my tight black shorts.

I blush wildly; wishing Kakashi and Naruto were on the other side of the world. As a medic ninja, I know what Tsunade is doing. She will have to take all of my clothing off. I'm praying she will let me have some dignity left, and do something. Like, make them leave the room.

Hmm, what I great idea!

_**Naruto**_

I can't believe what I'm actually seeing, its almost like a dream.

I watch as Tsunade takes Sakura's shirt off. I can't help but blush as all that's left are just bandages. Her body is so beautiful. So…luscious. I knew she was pretty when we were little, but now she is just a Goddess.

My throat tightens up as the Tsunade takes the kunai and slides it up the middle of her stomach. I look away, afraid if I see anything, Sakura will kick my ass.

I look at Kakashi. He's looking at Sakura, but in his eyes were worry. I turn to see what he is staring at.

My eyes widen when I see what the problem is. There is a deep gash, deep deep deep gash, right in the middle of her chest. Blood was oozing out of it. I've seen blood before, but this just made me want to be sick. I look at Sakura's face. It's so pale.

"Jeez Sakura-chan, Why aren't you dead?" I say. Her pale face gleams red, when she realizes that to see her wound, I would have to look at her chest.

She pulls her hand up weakly, and raises her middle finger, before she passes out. I smirk, knowing that she's going to be okay.

--

So…how'd you like it? I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if it sucked, or if it was actually decent. Review. **Now.**

ByakuyaBaka


End file.
